Not Your Everyday Computer Virus
by Enma Marius
Summary: In love, you have to make compromises. Tamiko frowns and replies "What if I can't even recognize the person staring back at me when I look at the mirror? I don't want to change for the person I love." Well you just complicated things. AomineXOC
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

**In love, you have to make compromises. Tamiko frowns and replies "What if I can't even recognize the person staring back at me when I look at the mirror? I don't want to change for the person I love." Well you just complicated things.**

**What he likes is a lady, one with a big rack but more importantly a LADY. I met a requirement though! It might not seem like it but he should have classy women with him. Well... Let's just see what happens then.**

**PAIRING: AominexOC**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

**o1/o3. Start**

* * *

"So how'd this computer get so many viruses?" Aomine Daiki was all too familiar with the voice that questioned him. Truth be told, it was quite annoying actually.

"Just fix it already, why don't ya?" he said, irritated. The other person in his room laughed, her small chuckles resounding. The person he was talking to was Fukui Tamiko, his personal mechanic. He had known he ever since Momoi tried fixing the two up. She was a tall proportionate girl. Proportions in which Aomine's dream girl had but sadly covered with all her manly attire and car oil.

"LOL I know you got it from those _adult_ sites," Tamiko giggled. The taller man shot her a glare as a response. "What? You're a growing boy after all."

Aomine sighed and scratched his head. "It's not something I can discuss with you! You're still a girl after all!"

Tamiko blushed. He thinks of me as a girl?

"Well at least that's what your rack says so."

"Eh?!" Tamiko cupped the man's face, seizing it by his cheeks. A vein had popped onto her forehead. What?! If I were an A cup you'd think I'm a boy?! She squeezed his cheeks tightly making him grab her wrists.

"Oi! That hurt!" he groaned. Tamiko merely stuck her tongue out and plopped down his bed.

"Now I don't feel like fixing your computer~!" She sang.

"Oi! You promised!" he protested, climbing on top of the girl. With their faces inches apart, Tamiko and Aomine stared at each other, each having a lazy look and a glare respectively. "Oi are you listening?"

He got a peck on the lips as a reply.

He retreated surprised. Tamiko sat up and laughed.

"I'll fix your computer lol!"

* * *

"OMFG I FUCKING KISSED HIM! I KISSED HIM!" Tamiko squealed as she pounded her big blue gorilla stuff toy. She hugged it as she rolled around her carpeted floor with delight, her maiden heart aflutter.

Pause.

She sat up and placed her hands on her heated cheeks. Ah, Tamiko when did you become so daring? She asked herself. A smile crept to her lips as she sighed.

Cradling her gorilla stuff toy, she had it face her, kissing its forehead.

"Hahaha you remind me so much of Daiki~! Tee hee! How he dangles on the basketball ring like a gorilla~!" she chuckled at her own joke, imagining Aomine eating a banana while playing basketball. "LOL!"

_"Look Daiki! That looks exactly like you!" Tamiko pointed at a stuffed toy in a crane machine. The two were passing by the arcade when the teenage girl stopped. Aomine furrowed his brow._

_"Are you telling me I look like a gorilla?" he said irritated._

_"LOL! I'm going to win that thing!"_

She got it in her first try.

After all, she was inclined to anything that needed electricity.

To think that he also sees me as a girl after all, she thought happily. I can't stop smiling!

I have a chance, that's what it means. She stared at the stuffed gorilla's eyes sadly. Ah, I like him so much, she stared at her window, peeking over to Aomine's room. Their houses were beside each other and coincidentally their windows were right in front of each other

Her gaze was a bit more of a longing. She watched the teenage boy she liked for so long as he slept, he had forgotten to close his curtains. He was sleeping, sprawled on his bed, his blankets barely covering him.

"_If you changed, he'd like you!"_

I know Satsuki-chan, she thought as she held her hands out, staring at them. Rough bruised dirty hands, she noted.

But no.

She sighs and walks to her computer, opening it and buried herself in her programming pleasures.

* * *

Tamiko sprawled herself once again on Aomine's bed. She was waiting for the computer to boot up. Said owner of the room though was staring at one of his magazines as he waited for his computer to be fixed.

"Hey Daiki, I'll be moving to America."

...

"You told me already," Aomine replies. "That's why you should fix my computer."

...

Don't you care?

...

She looked at the USB at her hand. She gripped it and looked back at Aomine.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What do you call this? It isn't a writer's block since I got this one out. I've been wanting to write about Aomine for a while now. Oh yeah if you don't understand, Tamiko says lol because she has incorporated internet lingo into her everyday speech :D**

**If you have time please do check my other stories like A Teacher's Valentine, Algebraic Basketball so on and so forth**


	2. Chapter 2

**o2/o3. The Virus**

* * *

Tamiko stretches and smiles. She leaned back at her chair, relieved of work. Finally! I'm done! She thought. Sitting up, she turns to Aomine, happy to report him the news that his computer is finally fixed.

"Daiki-!" her voice faded as her lips tugged their selves into a small warm smile. She gazed upon the tall basketball head's sleeping body. He's such a kid, she stood and walked over to the man's bed, seeing that he didn't even bother to get a blanket. He must have gotten tired of waiting for his computer. And I guess he must have played basketball all day.

Taking his blanket by its ends she slowly covered the man's big body and brought it to warmth. She crouched in front of his face, staring at it as he snored comically.

Just how much basketball can one play to exhaust a monster like this? She didn't know but she wouldn't refer to him as a monster. Not a lot of people would refer to their crushes as monsters after all.

Since Daiki is sleeping, does this mean I can steal a kiss from him again? Tamiko puffed her cheeks as she watched Aomine. She got on her knees and held the edge of his bed. Slowing inching to him she could feel his breath against her lips.

Just a little… more…

SNORE

Tamiko sat back in surprise. She laughed at the timing of such a loud snore.

* * *

_Aomine stood in a plain bedroom, all it had was a closet, a bed and bare windows. He looked around in wonder. This room, he thought, it's Tamiko's isn't it?_

_"Boo."_

_"Crap!" Aomine cursed and jumped out of surprised. He covered his head and soothed himself. It's not a ghost, it's not a ghost, it's not a gho-!_

_"Daiki-kun!" The voice eerily continued._

_Shit! It's a ghost!_

The light peeked through the curtains of Aomine's room. Said owner of the room grumbled as he yawned.

"Dai-chan! Dai-chan!" Momoi knocked on Aomine's door furiously.

"Ugh, will you keep quiet?! I'm sleeping over here!" he groaned.

"Eh? Get up already! The least you can do is attend Ta-chan's good bye party!" Momoi continued.

"What's the big deal she's going to come back anyway!" Aomine grumbled as he turned and covered his head with his pillow. Tamiko's never stayed at America for more than two months, he thought.

"You idiot! If that's going to be the situation then we wouldn't be giving her a good bye party!"

* * *

_"Daiki~! I got you an autographed basketball!"_

* * *

_"Da-i-ki! My dad dragged me out to watch NBA live! It's awesome! It reminded me of you!"_

* * *

_"I bought a jersey for you and Blue-kun! You know, that gorilla that looks like you?"_

* * *

"Ta-chan's other family members are going to migrated to America too! There would be no reason for her to go back to Japan!"

Aomine didn't reply, instead he laid down on his bed in silence. He did not hear the sound of a pair of footsteps coming up to his door.

"T-ta-chan?! What are you doing here? Don't worry about him he must be in a bad mood-!"

"I don't care," Ah, he recognized that unusually deep female voice anywhere. "Why don't you come out and face me Daiki?!"

She sounds angry, Aomine thought, sitting up and staring at the door. He merely gasped when said door got kicked down to reveal a pair of angry women. The woman who kicked down the door though, caught his attention remarkably.

"What the fuck is your problem Daiki?!" Tamiko yelled as she stormed to Aomine, grabbing him by the collar.

"O-oi! What are you mad about?!" Aomine yelled defensively, releasing the girl's grip from him.

"Me? I'm mad because my friend doesn't want to go to my goodbye party!" Tamiko replied angrily, "My flight's at early morning! That's probably the last time I'm ever going to see any of you!"

She sniffled, her eyes going red. "I'm frustrated because the person I love doesn't even want to give me a goodbye!"

"Oi! Stupid don't cry!" Aomine stood going to the girl.

"Am I just a mechanic to you?! Huh?!" Tamiko continued.

"No! It's-!"

"Then what?!"

"You have to let me speak first! Stop cutting my sentences!" Aomine grumbled. "It's nothing like that! I know you're going to come back!"

"What are you saying? I can't just fly to Japan! My parents can't just give me plane tickets because I miss my friends!" Tamiko grumbled and threw a flash drive to Aomine. "Daiki! You idiot!"

Momoi worriedly watched the exchange and after Tamiko stormed off the former shot a glare at Aomine. "Dai-!"

Her glare disappeared upon seeing Aomine. Momoi frowned and sighed. She can't do or say anything now.

With an unsaid last message, Momoi left Aomine in his room.

* * *

"Geez what's with Tamiko?!" Daiki yelled to no one in particular. He sighed and sat on his bed, the small flash drive in his hands. What the hell is this supposed to be?

Standing up, he walked over to his computer. He waited for it to boot, impatiently. Can't it load any faster?

With the desktop in sight, Aomine plugged the flash drive in and waited for what would happen. The display faded into black, causing surprise to Aomine. Then it flashed a blue screen where a bunch of letters and numbers were appearing in a blur. When everything settled down, his eyes had its undivided attention to one readable paragraph on the bottom.

_If you're reading this, it means you were a jerk before I left. And I probably didn't get the chance to tell you everything._

There it was in white just below that.

Tamiko's confession.

Aomine lips parted in awe. That girl, designed a virus, just for him?

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry that I posted this late. Needed some time to get my feelings organized so it won't mix into my story hehehe~**


	3. Chapter 3

**o3/o3. Goodbye**

Tamiko had not slept at all. Not even a blink of sleep was awarded to her. It might be because her mind was filled with thoughts of Aomine. What did he think of her confession? What was his reply? Did he or did he not like her? There were a lot of questions buzzing across her small cranium that kept her wide awake at the strike of 11 PM. Only three hours left, she thought, three hours before she leaves for Narita.

She sat up, succumbing to the fact she cannot sleep anymore. Tamiko rushed to an open box which held clothes she meant to give away. Her aunt was going here later to pick it up.

She looked at the frilly pieces of cloth adorned with the pink color she disliked. She held one up. It was a tube top in which its loose pink cloth flowed elegantly meaning to give the wearer a light innocent yet a tad bit sexy look. It would have fit her perfectly, her tall physique and contours of her body would have complimented it perfectly. Her light tanned skin would have needed its nice soft colors as its compliment.

But she didn't like wearing such stuff.

It was uncomfortable and frankly, not her style. But the thoughts invading her mind drove her to wear such a thing.

…

Finally Tamiko stole a glance at her mirror, staring emptily at her self. Was that her? Of course it was her, just a side that she thought she'd never see. One she bet Aomine would prefer.

She looked prettier no doubt. Finally her skin was bare and the top highlighted her larger than average chest. Now that she thought about it, she looked like a girl in Aomine's magazine.

"Oi! Tamiko!" Aomine? Tamiko turned opening her curtains and window to see the blue haired teenager. He was wide eyed, mouth agape. She bobbed her head to the side only to finally realize that she still had that girly top on. "Who?"

"Stop looking!" She shouted crossing her arms, her face red.

"Then wear this!" A white jacket flew across Aomine's window. The boy sighed as he stared at Tamiko as she wore the big jacket. Tch, I liked her better before the jacket, he thought, Stupid you're going to apologize.

"I seriously didn't expect you to have me cover up," Tamiko commented as she leaned on the window pane, a curious look adorning itself on her eyes. Maybe I'm more of a man to him after all.

"Hey, I'd like to see a pair of Ds too between you and I," Aomine replied as Tamiko rolled her eyes. He must've not opened the flash drive.

"I'm sorry I exploded a while ago," she starts, gripping the jacket. "I don't want those to be the last things I tell you."

"Ne, my computer's broken again," Aomine completely ignores her last sentence. Her eyes widened.

"What? You just had it fixed!"

"Just take one last look at it."

"Fine, step away from the window okay?"

It's as if you don't even care that I'm leaving.

Tamiko goes to Aomine's room through their windows. Aomine helped her.

Now Tamiko stood in the boy's room again, staring at his computer with a depressed gaze. "Now what happened?"

She was only caught by surprise when a pair of strong warm arms wrap themselves around her. She felt his breath against her neck, her heartbeat gradually increasing.

Huh?

What's happening?

"I plugged your USB in," Aomine started. Tamiko's eyes widened. "Idiot. Now I can't open my computer."

The blue haired teenager's grip tightened. Tamiko froze.

"What the hell?! Do you expect me to sit like a dumb ass? I know enough that you're the only one that can remove this freaking virus! Are you expecting me to let you leave with my computer like that?!"

"Daiki…" Joy suddenly overflowed from Tamiko's eyes. She let the bittersweet liquid pour down her cheeks. "Does this mean you like me back?"

"What do you think, idiot?"

Badump

"STUPID! How can I understand all of these so easily?!"

Badump

"Daiki, I love you so much right now."

Badump

"I don't want to leave anymore."

Badump

"Daiki."

"I- I lo-love y-you too."

**A/N:**

**The rest is up to you my good fellow. :D**

**I'd personally like to thank these people:**

**Ninja99, Rasielis, ca99online, helcchi, Xxdreamergirl95xX, Ama, AsianPanda, Branabee, Plexi Pink, Skylar Kitten, The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat, alaxsandra, Bakamicchi, Held Together With Tape, Melonyable, Saphire Castor, Sorii, Trickster707, darkxXxflames and via26**

**Aww another of my mini series has come to an end :( I wonder who I'm going to write next about~ P: **

**Though honestly I don't know which character I should write about :/**

**Anyway another round of shameless advertising hohoho let me see. If you have time my dears, please read Algebraic Basketball! If you can :)) It features Kise. Also try and read my the Painter's Memories featuring Sakurai Ryo, You Make Me Smile featuring Moriyama, A Teacher's Valentine featuring Mitobe Rinnosuke. Also you can drop by and make a request at Basketball Fan's Fantasies~**

**I was planning to write about Hyuuga but I haven't thought of a proper love story for him and Riko yet. (I ship the both of them and cannot imagine any OC that I could ship with Hyuuga)**

**Also not Midorima cause it will end up as crack as I don't have a space for him in my Kurobasu loving heart hehehe**

**My list of possibilities probably are: Murasakibara, Otsubo (I'd have to research more on him though) and Miyaji~ (Cause he says pineapple) **


End file.
